


Knife Going In

by alwaysinrainymood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: O alívio das barreiras vencidas, a felicidade do fim dos obstáculos. Frank se considerava sortudo o bastante por ter mais de um amor para a vida inteira, e por ter certeza da liberdade e reciprocidade que recebia de ambos os lados de sua vida.Até que, em dez minutos, o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way





	Knife Going In

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma ideia que vem me perturbando pelos últimos seis (SEIS!!) anos, e hoje eu finalmente decidi tirar isso de mim. Apesar de ser baseada no canon, essa tour citada na história, em 2008, jamais aconteceu. Saliento, também, que a configuração dos relacionamentos, apesar de baseada na impressão que temos da realidade, é ficção apenas (infelizmente, eu sei). Separe os lencinhos e boa leitura!

**Knife going in (acoustic version) - Tegan and Sarah**

**...**

  
  


_Outubro de 2008_

A visão de Frank era sempre um borrão absurdo toda vez que ele acordava. Levava alguns segundos para que ele conseguisse enxergar o mínimo do lugar onde ele estava, a confusão matinal, para ele, era sempre mais longa do que para a maioria das pessoas.

Exceto quando ele estava _aqui_ . O balanço do ônibus precedia a identificação visual, e ele sempre se sentia mais tranquilo. Se sentia em casa. Em especial quando os lençóis tinham _aquele_ cheiro, que normalmente vinha acompanhado da presença de um corpo quente e sólido a centímetros de distância.

Ele suspirou fundo, virou-se na cama até estar de barriga para cima. Coçou os olhos, irritado com o embaçar da visão, mas ainda sonolento o bastante para se aproveitar daquilo e permanecer de olhos fechados por mais algum tempo. Sua mente, no momento, habitava a tênue linha entre o consciente e o inconsciente - as lembranças da noite anterior eram reais, mas as imagens eram repassadas como sonho. 

Até porque, o que ele vinha vivendo desde o início da _tour_ era tão confortável quanto um sonho. A trégua nas brigas estava durando muito mais do que Frank esperava, a banda estava tão unida quanto no princípio. Em quase todas as noites, ele estava fazendo o que mais amava, com as pessoas que mais amava. E havia a certeza de que Jamia o esperava em casa, cuidando da empresa dos dois, enquanto seu recente casamento se encontrava na mais perfeita paz e ordem. 

Ele se permitiu sorrir levemente para si mesmo, ainda em estado inerte. Levou um braço até o rosto, cobrindo os olhos, imaginando a esposa em casa, junto aos cachorros que eles criavam. Ou indo ao escritório da empresa todas as manhãs, cuidando dos negócios e tomando as melhores decisões para o futuro do negócio que agora pertencia aos dois. O coração de Frank se apertou de saudade, e também de conforto - Jamia era o porto seguro que ele tinha na vida, que o entendia melhor do que ele mesmo. Que confiava nela mesma, em Frank e no relacionamento dos dois a ponto de abdicar do egoísmo e da possessividade que ele mesmo tivera dificuldade de lidar. 

Jamia tinha sido sua melhor decisão, o ‘sim’ que ele diria mais um milhão de vezes, em quantas encarnações fosse necessário. 

Frank suspirou, sentindo o peito morno pelo conforto e felicidade. Há um ano, ele jamais imaginou que as coisas poderiam estar _assim_. Nunca pensou que tudo conseguiria ser resolvido da maneira como foi, e que a vida, apesar de todas as voltas, o traria para este lugar. 

Ele se virou novamente no colchão. E apesar de estar longe de sua esposa, ansiou pelo corpo ao qual ele havia se agarrado para dormir na noite anterior. Ainda de olhos fechados, correu a mão pelo lençol. E esticou mais o braço. E mais. 

Frank abriu os olhos ao se dar conta de que estava sozinho na beliche. Gemeu baixo, descontente, mas recolheu o braço, fechando os olhos novamente. Gerard provavelmente tinha ido tomar café. Ele já conhecia os hábitos do mais velho, que sempre acordava com dor de cabeça pela abstinência de cafeína. 

Ele voltou a sorrir, pensando, agora, no outro amor de sua vida. Frank se considerava a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, por poder ter o luxo de dizer que tinha não apenas um, mas _dois_ amores para a vida inteira. Gerard era todo o contrário de Jamia - _in_ segurança, _in_ constância, a maior das confusões que ele já tinha se metido -, mas ainda assim, era tão verdadeiro quanto ela. Tão intenso quanto ela, tão certeiro quanto ela. E Frank, assim como faria com Jamia, diria o mesmo ‘sim’, nas mesmas um milhão de vezes, nas mesmas encarnações necessárias. 

Ele suspirou fundo mais uma vez, lembrando-se da noite anterior, e em todas as outras que passara junto a Gerard. Já fazia tempo que o mais velho não sabia como era dormir em sua própria cama beliche, uma vez que desde o início desta _tour_ , ele tinha passado todas as noites e dias com Frank bem aqui. Quebrando os protocolos de não fazer sexo no ônibus, esperando que todos fossem dormir para que fossem, pelo menos, mais discretos. 

Não que fosse sempre possível - às vezes, a excitação e a intensidade do ato eram tantas, que nem mesmo mãos sobre a boca ou travesseiros mordidos eram capazes de abafar os sons que saíam sem autorização. Em especial de Gerard, que jamais admitiria, mas era o mais barulhento dos dois. E a cada vez que Frank o _fodia_ sobre o colchão, no espaço apertado, ficava mais difícil não acordar mais ninguém (e talvez fosse por isso que Mikey sempre tomava um ou dois remédios que o dopavam o suficiente para que ele não acordasse nem mesmo se o mundo acabasse). 

Está certo, Gerard provavelmente discordaria, e diria que Frank não conseguia _calar a boca_ quando ele o colocava de quadril para cima e deixava a boca passear por todos os cantos do corpo do mais novo. E como é que Frank negaria? Gerard - e Jamia, e quem escutasse as atividades que eram feitas em lugares sem qualquer privacidade além de uma fina cortina de pano - já sabia que carinhos com a boca _eram_ o fraco de Frank. _Naquela_ região então, era quase demais, e nunca o suficiente. Seu corpo e sua voz agiam sozinhos.

O guitarrista grunhiu sozinho, para si mesmo, percebendo a rigidez do próprio corpo. Era natural, pois ele tinha acabado de acordar, mas os pensamentos e lembranças apenas contribuíram. Ele levou a mão a cueca, com intenção de apenas se confortar. Não se tocaria agora, esperaria até que Gerard voltasse melhor humorado e cheirando a café, e eles tomariam a decisão do que fazer àquele respeito. Ou talvez não fazer nada. Pela claridade que invadia o escuro de suas pálpebras fechadas e por conhecer tão bem a rotina do ônibus, ele calculava que não devia passar das nove da manhã. Eles ainda teriam tempo suficiente para se deitarem aqui por pelo menos mais uma hora e meia, e não fazerem absolutamente nada. Permanecer-se agarrado ao corpo de Gerard já era o suficiente e, hoje, trazia quase tanto prazer quanto um rápido sexo oral, ou masturbação mútua. 

_Qualquer coisa era o suficiente_ , ele pensou. Era grato o suficiente para ficar feliz com quase toda interação física, fosse ela de caráter sexual ou não. Depois do conturbado casamento de Gerard - época que trazia arrepios a Frank a cada vez que ele se deixava pensar -, e de tudo que veio depois disso - as incontáveis brigas, a mágoa, a decepção, os conflitos internos que se externalizavam por meio de berros e acusações injustas -, abraços descompromissados, carinhos naturais, beijos rápidos, e dormir na mesma cama eram coisas que Frank jamais imaginou ter com Gerard novamente. Sexo então… Por meses, ele acreditou que teria de se contentar com as lembranças.

Pode ser que ele tenha sido injusto por seu julgamento a respeito da esposa de Gerard. Tão repentina, tão rápida em mudar o destino de Gerard e, por consequência, o de Frank. Ela o arrancou para longe, e assim Frank acreditou que ele permaneceria, mas estava enganado. Aparentemente, pelo que Gerard deixava nas entrelinhas, ela não era _tão_ aberta quanto Jamia, não compreendia tão bem o significado da não-possessividade num relacionamento, e como estar comprometido com uma pessoa não impedia de estar comprometido com _outra_. Ela tinha se incomodado, provavelmente continuava se incomodando, mas preferia perder os anéis a perder os dedos. 

Frank verdadeiramente não se importava. Independentemente da forma como a esposa de Gerard lidava com a situação, isso não os impedia de viver o que já era deles muito antes que ela aparecesse. A relação dos dois não tinha nada a ver com os outros relacionamentos deles, e tudo poderia ser conciliado, só bastava _querer_. Frank era a prova viva disso, com seu relacionamento de mais de uma década permanecendo sólido apesar dos vários anos que Frank mantinha a mesma solidez com outra pessoa. 

Ela teria de se acostumar, fosse da maneira tranquila e confiante que Jamia fizera, ou de outra. Ela não tinha escolha.

Mas esse não era um problema dele, Gerard é quem tinha de se virar. A ideia de se casar tinha sido só dele, e obviamente não com a mesma maturidade e certeza que ele tinha tido ao se juntar a Jamia. Ele se limitaria a dar conselhos e partilhar a sua própria experiência. O restante, Gerard que fizesse.

Frank se remexeu sobre os lençóis. Todos os pensamentos sobre Jamia e sobre a esposa de Gerard o tinham expulsado para longe da inconsciência. Ele estava completamente acordado, mas sem a menor vontade de acordar. Coçou os olhos mais uma vez e os abriu, já conseguindo enxergar o estrado da cama de cima e a cortina parcialmente aberta, sinal de Gerard se levantando ou às pressas, ou confuso demais. O guitarrista se esticou o abriu o restante do tecido, vendo a cortina das camas em frente à sua, as de Bob e Ray,, ainda fechadas. Ele se esticou como dava na cama, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Considerou levantar, ir ao banheiro e tomar café. Mas aqui estava tão quente e confortável… 

“Gerard,” ele chamou o mais baixo que pôde. “Gee?”

Frank escutou algo caindo na outra parte do ônibus e riu consigo mesmo. Tirou o cabelo dos olhos, sabendo que nos próximos segundos Gerard apareceria.

Mas não apareceu.

“Gerard?” Chamou novamente.

Os passos começaram a se aproximar. Mais lentos do que o comum, mais arrastados também. Frank colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina.

“Oi, Frank.” Ele disse baixinho. Sua expressão estava levemente alterada, Frank percebeu, mas podia ser pelo sono. 

“Bom dia,” ele sorriu. “Acordou cedo?”

“É, a… Lyn me ligou.”

A estranheza na expressão também estava na voz de Gerard. Frank franziu o cenho, preocupado.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio, mas seus pensamentos quase ecoavam pelo ônibus. Frank conhecia bem aquela expressão - ela dizia que o mais velho estava num conflito tão intenso consigo mesmo, que não conseguia falar nada. Preocupado, o guitarrista estendeu a mão. 

“O que foi, Gee? Ela está bem? O que aconteceu?”

Gerard suspirou e olhou para a mão de Frank, ainda estendida. Depois fitou seus olhos, e lambeu os lábios. E então, finalmente, se moveu para perto. Agachou-se em frente à cama, tocou a mão de Frank, atento ao desenho de cada um de seus dedos tatuados.

“Ela está bem sim.”

“Então o que aconteceu, pra você ficar assim?”

“Eu…” Frank viu a garganta de Gerard se mover. E então, ele piscou três vezes, rapidamente. “Posso me deitar aí com você?”

Frank nem respondeu, apenas moveu o corpo para trás, a fim de dar espaço para Gerard entrar na beliche. O mais velho o fez, e fechou a cortina. À meia luz, os dois se encararam nos olhos. Frank acariciou as bochechas, os sinais de uma barba fina começando a aparecer no queixo de Gerard. Ele se aproximou, beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente.

“O que foi?”

“A Lindsey me ligou para me dar uma notícia. Parece que o resultado de um exame dela saiu.”

“Ah é?” Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda ocupado com as carícias do no rosto de Gerard. “Você acabou de dizer que ela está bem.”

“Está,” ele assentiu. “Ela vinha se sentindo mal nas últimas semanas, então procurou o médico e… Os resultados saíram agora.”

“E o que ela tem?” 

Gerard não respondeu. Permaneceu calado, avaliando o que diria. As palavras pareciam ter tanto peso em sua própria mente, que ele não conseguia pronunciá-las. Engoliu seco novamente, levantou as mãos até os braços de Frank, a pele macia e colorida escondida até a metade da parte superior pela camisa branca de algodão. Se demorou na carícia, pensativo. 

“Gerard? O que ela tem?”

“Ela... Ela…” Gerard então parou o movimento das mãos. Tomou ar pela boca e o soltou. “Ela está grávida.”

O fôlego parou no peito de Frank. Lindsey estava grávida. Lindsey estava grávida, _Lindsey estava grávida._ Um bebê. Gerard seria pai, _Gerard seria pai_. 

A mente de Frank viajou entre imagens de uma Lindsey com a barriga enorme, gerando e nutrindo o filho ou filha de Gerard. E então Gerard com um bebê nos braços, emocionado pelo nascimento da segunda (ou terceira, ou quarta, levando em consideração o que Frank _se_ considerava, e o que Gerard provavelmente considerava a Lindsey) parte de si. Depois a criança maior, aprendendo a andar e a falar, chamando-o de pai. 

Frank piscou, desacreditado. 

“Grávida?”

Gerard assentiu.

Mas como assim grávida? Eles tinham _acabado_ de se casar. Por que é que as coisas com ela tinham que ser tão rápidas, quando Frank precisava esperar tanto, para tudo? O que levou anos para ser acertado minimamente, ela tinha conseguido em semanas. E depois ido além, com um casamento repentino, impensado. E agora, um ano depois, ela já estava _grávida_? Já trazia mais um elemento para a equação que eles ainda não tinham acabado de resolver? 

Não é que ele não queria que Gerard fosse pai. Muito pelo contrário, era uma das fantasias que ele alimentava para si mesmo, Gerard cuidando de uma criança que seria deles. Deles _todos_ , provavelmente, com Jamia tendo o papel central, a mãe dedicada e incrível que ela seria, Frank e Gerard como os pais babões e protetores. E Lindsey, com qualquer papel que ela e Gerard quisessem que ela tivesse. Isso poderia ser apenas uma fantasia, mas Frank pretendia _tentar_ que ela acontecesse.

Depois. 

Não agora. Agora era a hora de colocar os pingos nos i’s, de conversar sobre o que tinha de ser conversado, de se adaptar às mudanças, de saber onde seria seguro pisar. 

Os planos de Frank incluíam crianças, mas ele nunca tinha pensado que elas viriam _do lado de lá_.

“Mas… Mas e agora?” Ele externalizou os pensamentos sem querer. Em seguida, se arrependeu. “Quer dizer… Quer dizer, parabéns! Parabéns, Gee!”

Ele sorriu da forma mais verdadeira que conseguiu. Gerard sorriu também, e seu sorriso era mais genuíno. Ele parecia estar de alguma forma feliz com a notícia, e Frank tentou ficar feliz por ele também. Gerard assentiu, e Frank se aproximou, beijando-o na boca múltiplas vezes, sussurrando “parabéns” nos intervalos.

“Obrigado,” ele sussurrou de volta. “Obrigado, Frankie.”

“Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso.”

“Eu espero que sim,” ele disse, pela primeira vez parecendo emocionado. Fungou e beijou Frank no canto da boca antes de se afastar para retomar a fala: “Eu só… Só estou preocupado.”

“Com o que?” Frank perguntou, como se a preocupação também não estivesse gritando em seu próprio peito.

“Conosco.”

O guitarrista permaneceu sério. Aproximou-se mais, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo de Gerard.

“Por quê?”

“Frank, nós… É complicado.” Ele suspirou. “Quer dizer, nem nós entendemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo. Eu, você, a Jamia e a Lindsey.”

“É claro que entendemos.”

“Talvez eu e você,” ele corrigiu.

“E a Jam.”

“Sim, e a Jam. Mas a Lindsey…” Frank arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Não é que ela não saiba. É óbvio que sabe, você também já falou sobre isso com ela. A Jamia também, nós estamos no caminho. O que eu quero dizer, Frankie, é que nós somos adultos e _ainda_ estamos nos adaptando. Como é que uma criança vai ficar no meio disso tudo?”

“Bom, ela vai ficar do jeito que nós a ensinarmos a ficar. Se essa for a única forma de vida que ela conhecer, ela não vai estranhar. Ela vai crescer adaptada, Gee. Nós temos esse estranhamento porque crescemos e nos acostumamos a um tipo de relacionamento. Mas essa criança não vai conhecer mais nada, então…”

“Eu sei, mas,” ele estalou a língua. “Você também não ficaria preocupado se a Jamia engravidasse hoje?”

“Bem, sim,” ele deu de ombros. “Mas só com o fato de ser pai em si, não com o meu relacionamento com a Jamia ou com você. Pra mim, isso não é problema nenhum.”

Gerard o encarou por um tempo, pensativo. Depois respirou fundo e se virou sobre o colchão.

“Talvez seja isso. Você está muito pronto, e a Jam também, porque nós já estamos fazendo isso há muitos anos. Mas não é fácil pra Lindsey, Frankie.”

“Como assim?”

“Ela… Ela meio que me pediu pra gente parar, sabe? Agora que nós vamos ter um bebê. E também por ela mesma, eu acredito. Por estar grávida e tal.”

A barriga de Frank esfriou, a garganta fechou. Sua mão congelou no cabelo de Gerard, os olhos se arregalaram.

“Como assim ‘pediu pra parar’? Parar com o quê?”

“Com isso,” ele fez um círculo no ar com o dedo indicador.

“Eu espero que você não esteja falando de nós dois.”

Gerard ficou calado. 

“Gerard?” Frank insistiu. “Você não quer dizer que ela te pediu pra terminar comigo porque ela está grávida.”

“Ela não me pediu pra _terminar_ … Ela só… Só me questionou sobre como as coisas vão ficar… Porque esse bebê é nosso e…”

 _E não meu_ , Frank completou o pensamento que Gerard não teve coragem de concluir. 

“Eu achei que a Lindsey soubesse o que nós somos, Gerard.”

“Ela sabe,” ele assentiu. “Ela sabe, e é por isso que-”

“Não,” Frank negou com a cabeça. “Não, ela claramente não sabe. Ou ela não diria um _absurdo_ desses. Gerard, isso aqui não é um casinho. Eu não sou a porra do seu _amante_ , nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado que tenha que terminar porque ela está grávida. Eu não quero roubar o filho de vocês, porque eu posso ter os meus próprios, mas se o bebê é _seu_ … Quer dizer, eu sou parte da sua vida também.”

Gerard fechou os olhos, o cenho se franzindo levemente. Ele passou as mãos sobre a testa, num ato claro de estresse. Frank permaneceu onde estava, a revolta da voz também presente na expressão.

“Eu sei, Frankie. Eu sei. Você sabe que se fosse por mim, as coisas seriam diferentes, mas a Lindsey não consegue ter o mesmo posicionamento da Jamia. E eu não posso exigir isso dela.”

“Sim, e você também não pode exigir _de mim_ que eu entenda isso. Gerard, o meu relacionamento com você não é menor do que o meu com a Jamia, e eu realmente espero que você pense o mesmo a meu respeito. Não é porque eu não sou casado com você que eu não sou alguém que importa, que eu posso ser descartado porque a sua esposa não quer mais!”

Gerard estava se sentindo perdido, porque sabia que Frank tinha razão, mas também não conseguia deixar de pensar na fragilidade de uma mulher grávida e insegura, com o marido longe e junto da outra parte de sua vida o tempo todo. 

“Nós não precisamos decidir nada agora,” ele disse, tentando manter a voz calma. “Nós vamos conversar. Nós três. Nós quatro, na verdade. Vamos decidir o que vai ser melhor pra nós e para o bebê.”

“Não tem nada pra decidir!” Frank teimou. “Eu não vou deixar que a opinião dela se sobreponha à de todos nós, e eu não vou mudar de ideia.”

“Frank, ela é a minha esposa.”

“E eu sou a porra do seu namorado!” Ele levantou a voz. Alguém resmungou um sonolento ‘ _cala a boca’_ do outro lado da cortina. “Um pedaço de papel não muda porra nenhuma.”

“Você sabe que-”

“Não, escuta! Eu não estou nem aí se essa merda que você usa na mão, ou se aquela droga de papel que você assinou façam com que ela ache que tem mais direito nessa relação do que eu, porque _não tem_. Gerard, nós fizemos um acordo. Todos nós. E esse acordo não muda porque vocês vão ter um filho. Nós entramos nisso pra valer, e isso quer dizer que vamos nos manter assim independente do que aconteça.”

“Frank, como você acha que as coisas ficariam se a Jamia engravidasse agora? Você acha que ela levaria numa boa? Você acha que ela ia querer criar uma criança no meio dessa bagunça?”

“Bom, então claramente você tem uma visão distorcida da realidade. Eu não estou vendo bagunça nenhuma, pra mim está tudo muito bem acertado. E para a Jamia também. Nós teríamos o nosso filho sim, e isso não mudaria nada.”

Gerard pareceu considerar, mas sua expressão se agonizou mais uma vez. Frank já conhecia aquilo, já sabia onde daria. E teve vontade de chorar. 

“Para, não chora,” Gerard o puxou para perto quando percebeu. “Nós vamos resolver. Nós vamos resolver, Frank.”

“Eu não acredito que nós chegamos tão longe pra…”

“Sh…” ele sussurrou, beijando o mais novo na testa. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Provavelmente ficaria tudo bem, mas não para todas as partes da história. Certamente não para a parte _dele_ da história. Ele não conseguia pensar que Lindsey cederia, também não imaginava que Gerard se divorciaria para defendê-los. 

Dez minutos, e tudo estava novamente destruído. Novamente na estaca zero. Novamente pronto para ver tudo desmoronar.

Frank chorou mais. Agarrou-se a Gerard, triste pelo que sabia que aconteceria, triste por não conseguir ficar feliz com a notícia da paternidade de seu amor. Triste por tantas escolhas equivocadas, triste por saber que a nova vida que nada tinha a ver com tudo o que acontecia entre eles, carregaria o peso de ser a causa de um fim. Triste por saber que Frank ainda a amaria com tudo de si, por ser parte de um dos amores de sua vida. 

E talvez essa fosse a sua sina - se apaixonar por Gerard e por tudo que o envolvia, acreditar que ele poderia ter tudo… E ser surpreendido negativamente vez após vez. Porque ele não podia ter tudo. E nunca teria.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finais tristes não são a minha coisa favorita no mundo, mas, no caso desse ship, é difícil escrever qualquer coisa canon que fuja dessa tristeza. Me conta o que você achou!  
> Beijo e até a próxima!


End file.
